Companion Overload
by TheRiverRose
Summary: What's worse than a paradox? A COMPANION PARADOX OF COURSE! What if all of the Doctor's companions met up in real life, completely by accident? Read to find out! Updates will try to be weekly or on weekends (or when I have the time) Over 5,000 reads! Thank you loves!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Loves! This is a small story I'm thinking of writing called "Companion Overload". Let me know what you think?

"Dr. Jones, you're needed in Trauma. Dr. Jones, Trauma."

Martha Jones sighed as memories came flooding back.

_"I'm the Doctor."_

_"Yeah, so am I, if I can pass my exams."_

Martha gave herself a shake. _Come on, snap out of it. He's gone. Besides, _she fingered her engagement ring, _ you have_

_Mickey now._

"Dr. Jones, you're needed in trauma, STAT. I repeat. Dr. Jones; trauma." the voice over the intercom said,sounding more agitated.

"Yeah,yeah, comin'." Martha mumbled under her breath stalking off to the trauma ward.

"What've we got?" she asked the nurse standing infront of the doors of the ward.

"Some ginger, no idea who she is yet." said the nurse, handing Martha the folder, "Someone called 9-9-9 and said this woman

just collapsed in the middle of the street. She's got a pretty bad gash on the back of her head and is still unconsious." he finished.

"Thank you Rory. Let's get her into a CT scan to check for a concussion." said Martha. "Where is the patient?"

"Right through here, ma'am." Rory lead Martha into the room. The nurses stepped away from the bed and Martha gasped.

"Oh my god, Donna!"

So what do you loves think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo Loves! So seeing as it's Thanksgiving where I am, I thought I would give you lovelies a chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

"Who?"

"Donna Noble," said Martha, rushing over to the bed and examining every inch of her. "She traveled with the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" asked one of the nurses.

"Just the Doctor," Rory said slowly. Martha's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"He had, well has I guess, no first name. It was always _just_ the Doctor." said Rory. "Well, that's what Amy and I call him."

"Wait, you traveled with him?" Martha asked, her voice dropping an octave. "He left us all behind. He _made _us leave."

"I don't know why he-"

"Doctor, she's waking up."

Martha's attention turned back to Donna at once. Donna's eyes were fluttering.

"Donna? Donna can you hear me?" Martha asked. "_Donna!_"

"Whe-where am I?" she muttered, her eyes darting all around the room, pupils dilated in fear.

"Donna, Donna, _look at me!_" shouted Martha, desperate to get her attention. "Donna, you're in the hospital. I need to ask you a couple questions, yeah?"

"Aye, aye Govnah!" said Donna, giggling like a mad woman.

_Oh great, you're delerious..._

Martha took a deep breath.

"Donna, do you know who the Prime Minister is?"

"Pfffft, that's easy," said Donna, "Margaret Thatcher."

Martha stared.

"And could you tell me the year?"

"1979, brilliant year!"

"Okay..." replied Martha slowly. She edged back over to Rory. "You and your wife know the Doctor, yeah?" Rory nodded. "Good. Get her over here, and get her," Martha pointed at Donna, "into a CT scan."

"What're you going to do Dr. Jones?"

"I'm going to make a phone call."

**What is going on with Donna?! And who is Martha going to call?**

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, possibly, depends on how many reviews I get. If not tomorrow, then Saturday. Happy Thanksgiving loves! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Martha stepped outside of the hospital and whipped out her phone. She pressed "2" and hit send.

Jack Harkness sat staring off into space, remembering his days before Torchwood. Rose had been there. His head dropped into his hands as he rubbed his eyes. Distantly, he could hear a phone ringing.

He didn't move.

"Jack!" yelled Gwen.

Jack grunted that he heard her, but didn't change his position.

"Jack," said Gwen, walking towards him with the phone. "It's for you."

"Who is it?" he mumbled.

"Some Martha Jones," she said throwing Jack the phone. He caught it a big grin spreading across his face.

"Hello Miss _Martha Jones_!" He said cockily.

"The one and only," said Martha.

"What's up? I haven't heard from you in three years and-"

"Jack it's Donna."

Jack stood completely still.

"What happened."

"I don't know, Jack. She thinks it's 1979."

"What?" he asked, his face panic stricken.

"I don't know, just- I'll explain when you get here."

"Where is here?" he asked, grabbing his coat and keys.

"Mercy Hospital."

"Be there in five." Jack said, throwing the phone on the couch, bounding up the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

Martha closed her phone, finished talking to Mickey. While he wasn't pleased to be called this early in the morning, he had promised to be at the hospital in five minutes. Martha knew how he drove, Mickey would end up getting to the hospital at the same time as Jack. Martha sat down on the bench outside of the main entrance.

Ten minutes passed.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty.

****SQUEAL****

Martha's head jerked up to see a yellow VW Bug and black SUV almost an inch from each other.

"Oi! Watch where you're going mate!"

"I wouldn't have to if you could read! There's a god-damned stop sign right- no. NO! _Mickey Mouse_?!"

"Oh my god."

Martha laughed.

"Of all the idiots I could have run into and it had to be you?!" Jack said, moving towards Mickey menacingly.

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake!"

The two stood there for a moment before running at each other and landing in a hug.

****HONK****

"Oi! Move your cars!" Martha yelled. "Plenty of time for a reunion later!"

Jack ran back to his car and proceeded to park it, Mickey quickly following suit.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTESNEEK PEEK :)

**Hallo loves! **

**So I realized that I forgot an Author's Note in my last post.**

**FIRST I want to thank all of you lovelies that left me reviews, they really helped me know that I'm not just writing for the hell of it. :)**

**I will post the next chapter this Saturday, meanwhile, here's a teaser! :3**

****Mickey threw his Bug into "park" and got out. Walking back to the hospital, he was Martha and Jack talking, Jack had a grim look on his face. Mickey's pace quickened.

"What's up, love?" he asked, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It's bad, Mickey. Really bad. We need the Doctor."

"There's one _tiny_ problem with that," Jack said. Martha quirked her eyebrow.

"He chucked your phone into a super nova."

Martha cursed under her breath and started to walk into the hospital.

**"**The person who called in Donna collapsing came in to check on her."

"Where are they?" Jack asked, his eyes darting around, absorbing every detail.

"Over here," Martha led them into the waiting room, glancing around before freezing, a look of disbelief on her face. Jack followed her gaze and his jaw dropped.

"No way," Jack gasped out.

"Rose?!"

**Well? What do you loves think? I will post on Saturday, and please review if you wish :)**

**OH!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Those characters belong to BBC. :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hallo Loves! Sorry I kept you waiting! I leave you with the chapter! Also, sorry about the formatting; still trying to figure that out :)**

* * *

Rose's head jerked up. Someone had called her name. _Am I 'earing things?_

"Rose!"

Rose stood up and started looking for the person yelling her name .

"Rose!" She turned towards the voice and was almost knocked over by the tackling hug she walked into. Looking up, she saw the grinning face of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack!" she squealed, clinging onto him tighter. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Rose looked over his shoulder and saw Mickey and Martha standing as still as stone. "Mickey!" she cried rushing to him and enveloping him in a hug.

"But you- you're not supposed to- how did-?" Mickey spluttered. "You're supposed to be in the parallel!" he blurted, much louder than he thought.

Heads turned towards the group.

Rose looked towards Martha.

"Is there somewhere more private we can go?" she asked, stepping away from Mickey and Jack. Martha blinked a few times before saying

"Break room, 's this way," pointing in front of her. The group walked down the hall, following Martha into the room to the left. Jack closed the door and locked it before turning to Rose.

"How?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, before jumping suddenly and reaching into his pocket.

"What is that?" Mickey asked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's a phone, Mickey the Idiot," he said, smirking and glancing at the screen.

"Wha' 'appened?" Rose asked moving towards him, stopping a few feet away.

"There was a rift spike," he said, trailing off.

"When?" said Martha, sounding alarmed.

"Almost half an hour ago..." Jack mused, scrolling down before stopping, a look of shock on his face. He looked up at Rose. "Rose," he started sounding angrier than anyone in the room had ever heard.

"It was the only chance I 'ad to get 'ere!" she yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It was my only chance to see 'im again!"

"You could have died!" he yelled, practically spitting the words at her. "And unlike _me_ or _him_ you **wouldn't have come back!**"

"I know Jack!" Rose said, her face bypassing red and going straight to purple.

"OI!" shouted Mickey at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned to look at him. "I don't know what's goin' on, but both of you have some explanin' to do." Mickey said, staring pointedly at the pair who blushed and looked at the floor.

"We're not getting any younger here," mumbled Martha, looking between Jack and Rose.

"Hey!" said Jack, throwing his hands up and pointing at Rose. "She has more to say than me!"

Rose spluttered before settling on; "Torchwood!"

Three blank faces stared at her.

"In the parallel, we 'ave our own Torchwood. You would 'ave 'ated it, Jack," Rose said, shoot Jack one of her toothy grins. "never a dull momen'."

"That's great!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rose frowned, but kept going.

"Well, they wanted to do some testin' on the rift," she said fiddling with the mutlitude of bracelets on her right wrist, "Of course I said yes, it was a chance to get back." She glanced up at them before turning her attention back to her bracelets. "So when they found an openin' in the rift, after a couple monfs of testin' mind you, Pete wouldn't lemme go. So I snuck out in the middle of the night, and, well," Rose finished, gesturing around her.

"But don't you know what going through the rift can do to you?" Jack asked, moving towards her, fear evident on his face. "You could have _died_."

"Hold up," said Mickey, abandoning his post next to Martha and walking up to the duo. "I'm lost. What exactly does going through the rift do to you?"

"It practically rips apart every cell of your body," Jack said, turing towards Mickey, a grim look on his face. "I don't even know how rose survived."

"Oi! I'm righ' 'ere!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Princess_!" he said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"I didn' do anyfin'!"

"Oi!" Martha yelled, both Jack and Rose's heads snapped towards her. "She's here now! So just leave it."

"Wait a minute," Mickey said, looking around the room. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Dunno," Rose said, looking at Martha. "Didn't he have your mobile?" Martha shrugged and mumbled

"Chucked it in a super nova, according to Jack,"

"I meant the clone, but the real one would be good too," Mickey mumbled. A dark look passed over Rose's face as she tried to pull down the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing, but not before Martha caught a glimpse of her wrist.

"Rose," she whispered, not wanting to alarm the boys who were deep in the conversation about the Doctor. "Rose, what is that?"

"Hm? Oh-nothing," she shook her head and tried to cross her arms. Martha grabbed Rose's wrist and she winced at the contact, a look of fear flashing across her face.

"Rose?" asked Jack, who had chosen that moment to look away from Mickey. "What's going on?"

"I think I know," Martha breathed, glancing at Jack then back at Rose. She slowly slid the sleeve of Rose's jacket up to reveal a hand shaped bruise that wrapped around her wrist.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" breathed Jack, looking at the bruise, anger coursing through his face. "How long? How _long_ Rose?" Rose's lip trembled before she said:

"A year, Ever since he left us there." The room went silent. Mickey was staring in disbelief at Martha, who was looking as Rose who was trying not to cry. She wrenched her hand out of Martha's grip just as there was a pounding on the door.

"Doctor Jones?" a voice called through the closed door.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you."

* * *

**Hallo Loves! :) Sorry I kept you waiting for that long, had issues with school and... well... people xD Anyways! I should be updating every Saturday now :) R&R if you wish! **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hallo Loves! This is just an update:**

**First I am so so so so so so ****_sorry_**** that I haven't updated; exams and midterms have been ****_crazy_**** at school. I will update when I get the chance, which may be this weekend. **

**I will try to update regularly after the midterms are over, which is next week. **

**Sorry again loves! Thanks- and check out my other stories too! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hallo Loves! I am so terribly sorry I didn't update sooner, life's a bit hectic at the moment, so I'll try to update when I can.**

* * *

Martha closed the door behind her quietly and turned around to be only inches away from Rory's face. "God!" she yelled, stepping back clutching at her heart. She took a deep breath. "Who is it, Rory?"

"The Doctor, ma'am, we managed to get our daughter to call him. They're both here." Martha gave a curt nod and quickly walked down the hall, Rory following close behind.

* * *

The Doctor tapped his sonic screwdriver on his knee-it made a clicking sound every time metal hit flesh. A sunkissed hand clapped over the Doctor's, silencing the noise. "That is _so _aggravating, River muttered, giving him a look.

"Sorry," he muttered, moving to bounce his leg instead. River rolled her eyes at her husband's anxiousness.

"Honestly, Sweetie, I don't have the slightest idea as to why you're so nervous! It's happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but not in this magnitude!" he said as he ran a hand through his floppy brown hair and started to pace. "The last time something like this happened, there were Daleks, I lost Donna for the first time, and I had to bring her back-oh and then there was Rose again, and Jack-Rasillion, Jack gets himself involved in everything," He rambled, fidgeting nervously with his bowtie. River let out an exsasperated sigh and stood up, putting her hands on the Doctor's shoulders forcefully, making him look her in the eye.

"Look, Amy and Rory are here, there's no need to worry about _anything_, okay?" She gave him a small smile, gathering him into a hug. His arms wrapped around her and he gave a sigh as he relaxed.

"I don't see him anywhere, Rory!"

"He's right there, Martha!" The Doctor's head snapped up and he whipped around, searching for the voice he had probably imagined. His eyes landed on Martha's head and his eyes widened in shock. He looked quite like a fish out of water. River, however, had seen Rory and ran to him, a big smile on her face. She gave a laugh and tackled him in a hug. Rory stumbled from the impact, but quickly hugged her back.

"Hey, River." he whispered, Martha looked at the pair.

"Hello? The Doctor? Where is he?" River looked over at Martha with a bemused expression.

"He's right over there-the one resembling a fish," she muttered, a grin slowly spreading over her face.

"Oi! I do not!"

"That's not the Doctor, maybe you should lie down and-"

"I'd know my husband, and he _is _the Doctor." River crossed her arms angrily, glaring at Martha-but after a few seconds, a look of understanding crossed her face as she looked over at the Doctor. They both uttered the same word:

"Regeneration," The Doctor gave a curt nod. Martha's eyebrows shot up.

"You lot aren't making any sense at all..." she muttered, putting a hand to her head as if checking her temperature. The Doctor walked towards Martha, flashing a quick grin at Rory.

"Hello, Rory." Rory nodded in acknowledgement. The Doctor looked back at Martha and took a deep breath. "Best explain things now before they get complicated. Look, everytime a Timelord is close to death, he can't die-instead, his body mends and changes every cell in his body, making everything new...including their appearance. They still have the same memories, same brain process, just a different appearance." Martha slowly backed away from him, shaking her head.

"You're not-you're not him though!" The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh.

"The first time we travelled, I took you to see Shakespeare, and he thought you were a girl from 'Freedonia'." Martha's eyes widened.

"God, it's you!" He nodded grinning and engulfed her in a hug.

"So!" he said, pulling back. "What's the issue? I got a message on the psychic paper, it looked like Ro-" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Rose's hand writing." River looked at Martha.

"I don't think that's the main problem, Sweetie." Martha nodded.

"It's Donna. Long story short, Rose came through the rift, Donna saw her, caused something to trigger in her mind. She blacked out, gave herself a massive concussion-and she thinks its 1979." Martha said all of this very fast, trying to gauge the Doctor's expression- his eyes seemed to widen with almost every word.

"I thought I had prevented it from happening again!"he growled, clawing at his hair. River ran towards him, taking his hands in her own.

"Sweetie, _listen to me_. This is in no way your fault!" she shifted her hands to hold his face. "It was just a bad series of events that made this happen to her. What would she say if she saw you like this?"

He allowed himself a small smile. "Get it together, 'spaceman'." River nodded.

"Now, straighten that bow tie, and get it _together._" The Doctor gave River a small kiss on the lips.

"Doctor, that is my daughter you're snogging."

"Right, sorry Rory." He gave him a small grin and turned to Martha.

"The Doctor is in."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Hallo loves! Just a quick blip from me; don't get too excited! XD I have show choir performances and competitions coming up, so I will update when I get a chance. Also, I have another story in the works for me to write out now and post in the summer. Keep your eyes peeled! See you all this weekend! (Hopefully... )**

**~TheRiverRose **

**P.S. If you have anything you would like to see happen in the story or any suggestions on where you would like it to go, feel free to either review or PM me! :)**


	9. DO NOT PANIC PLEASE JUST READ :3

**HALLO MY LOVES!**

**Okay, so don't kill me please. I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in close to three months! School has been ****_crazy_****, but I only have three weeks left. I PINKY PROMISE that when that's over and done, I'll update. I have a chapter planned out, just need to work at it a bit and I'll post it.**

**I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I just need to type up the chapter is all :3**

**Cheers!**

**TheRiverRose**


End file.
